The invention is based on a priority patent application EP 08164588.9 which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention is related to a rear view mirror as it is used for vehicles that allow overcoming a couple of problems with existing technical designs. More specially is the invention related to a rear view mirror attached to a vehicle with a mirror housing comprising a reflective element. The reflective element is fixed in relation to the mirror housing and the mirror housing is movable versus the vehicle by separately elongable elements.
The invention also related to a method to adjust a rear view mirror.